Heavy Metal Queen
by faraday-gone
Summary: The Bebop crew gets more than a few million wulongs with Faye's recent bounty. Centers around her and the way I think she would have reacted to the events of RFB/there after. Trying to keep this slow relationship wise. Spike/Faye
1. Dead Or Alive

A/N: Woah, my first CB. I hope everyone likes it. I'm trying to keep everyone the way they seem like to me. I hate seeing Faye throw herself at Spike and him being a down right asshole. They aren't like that in the anime! Anyway, here's the first chapter. Let me know if I should keep going or if it's crap. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. This so-called plot is derived from some sick twisted idea my imagination hacked up one day. (How about that for a mental image?)  
  
Heavy Metal Queen  
  
Chapter 1. Dead Or Alive  
  
She stepped lightly, blending in amongst the shadows provided by the crumbling ruins of a formerly bustling metropolis. Her bounty was a large man, a whopping 10 million wulongs with a fetish for small children and cheap brandy. The huntress had been tracking him for nearly a week now, impatience gnawed ravenously at her nerve endings, making the direct approach more and more appealing. Dusk had come and gone a few hours ago, leaving her to bask in the cover of night. Her prey turned suddenly, forcing the woman deeper into cover.  
  
The pause allowed her time to don a lucky pair of gloves in preparation for the inevitable confrontation. A lack of action for the past two months had been brutal; she licked her lips in anticipation, watching the gangly giant blink in and out of the street lamps' glow. The convicted serial killer shifted a stained package to the right side of his body, ducking into a nearby alley. Faye grinned, slinking and shimmying along the street. Just a few more minutes and she'd be a rich woman. Well, at least until she hit the slots.  
  
His unknown pursuer peered around the corner as he deposited the wad of rags in a garbage bin. Glaring down with a satisfaction, he spit loudly into the mangled can, slamming it shut.  
  
Turning, the felon came in contact with Faye's eager fist. The obsession with his cargo had impaired his sense, leaving her a perfect opportunity to sneak-attack. Her target reared, clutching his stomach from a well-placed kick. "A scrawny little bitch like you is a bounty hunter?" The man coughed, smiling at her indignant expression. "Well, that just make's this even more fun."  
  
He charged, slashing through the fabric of her red sweater. A growl escaped her throat. A white boot made contact with his face, breaking his nose on impact. He gave a shrill war cry, trying to return the favor with his fist. She side stepped, grabbing his outstretched appendage, and threw him with ease into a concrete wall. His body slumped, losing consciousness.  
  
The purple-haired woman sighed, "And here I though I might actually break a sweat. What a let down." She poked his body with the toe of her boot then remembered his garbage transaction. Faye unholstered her gun and approached the mountain of trash warily. It was going to be a long night.  
  
She pushed the lid off a fifth can with the barrel of her revolver, wiping away sweat with her sweater sleeve. Praying for no swill in her near future, green eyes searched it uneasily. At the bottom was her query, covered in an unknown liquid. "Ah man, I don't get paid enough for this shit." Trying to avoid the sides of the barrel, she grasped the bundle in what appeared to be the cleanest area.  
  
"All right, lets see what we got here." The huntress attacked the cloth gingerly, waiting for the telltale gleam of metal to catch her eye. After the first few layers, the item was in sight; she stared at it with undisguised horror, choking on a breath that became lodged in her throat.  
  
~*~***~*~  
  
Jet Black, cook, housekeeper, mechanic, pilot, mentor, confidant, occasional hard ass but all-around nice guy finished placing the last bowl of his latest creation on the table. Four places total, now that Ed came back and Faye scrapped Spike off the syndicate building rooftop. Though it wasn't at the time, he thought it pretty damn funny seeing the skimpily clad woman charge in with more firepower than most large colonies possess.  
  
He had been smoking a cigarette outside the Bebop when she waltzed up with Spike over one shoulder and his brother, Shin, on the other. It takes a hell of a lot of adrenaline, skill, and blind luck to pull off what this one fiery female did in a single night. She had a stubborn streak wide enough to rival his own and Jet couldn't help but admire her for that. Yeah, she's one tough bitch and they love her like family.  
  
"Hey Jet, what's tonight's special," a warm voice inquired. He glanced at the slightly bandaged person known as Spike Speigal.  
  
"Chicken and rice," the baritone responded with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Oh, we're branching out huh?" The moss haired martial artist flopped on the couch, lighting a cigarette upon landing.  
  
"The market was out of bell peppers."  
  
Spike chuckled, thanking whatever god had taken pity on him and his fellow crewmembers. He leaned over, poking a small mountain of white rice with a chopstick. "There's no chicken in here."  
  
"Do you know how expensive chicken is now a days?" The older man gawked incredulously.  
  
"Can't say I'm surprised." He leaned on his knees, devouring the starchy food in a blur. It didn't take long for the smell to reach the other areas of the ship. Shin appeared in the doorway coming from the crew quarters. Attached to his leg was one Edward, female, followed by a growling corky. He seemed to be walking rather well in spite of it.  
  
"Will someone please get this kid off me." He proceeded stiffly to his brother, shaking his lower right limb at the couch. Ed's grip tightened. "Hey, cut that out! I can't feel my leg anymore."  
  
Spike tapped the remainder of the rice into his mouth, setting it on the small table with a contented sigh. "You better hurry up Ed or I'm going to finish off your meal for you." The pre-teen gasped, diving for the closest container. She hugged it to her chest, scrambling over to the Tomato with a weary eye on the smiling Spike-person.  
  
Shin melted into the cushion beside his sibling, grabbing a plate himself. "So where's Faye? I thought she was going to be back by now." The men exchanged glances. And as if the woman in question had heard their unspoken concern, Ed informed them of an incoming call.  
  
Jet looked at the agitated hunter. She was unusually pale, a vacant yet wild look reflected in her eyes. "Faye are you okay?"  
  
She shook her head slightly, clearing it of fog. "Yeah Jet I'm fine. I got the bastard if that's what you're wondering."  
  
"Any trouble?" Worry laced his question.  
  
The woman glanced off screen for a moment. "Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"When are you planning on leaving?"  
  
"After I drag this asshole to the ISSP and grab a few supplies."  
  
"All right, I'll call my buddy over there and let him know you're coming."  
  
She smiled sadly, "Thanks Jet, just one more thing. What were the conditions on the bounty?"  
  
He shuffled through a few windows on the screen before answering, "Dead or alive."  
  
Faye pushed her sunglasses up with her revolver-wielding hand, extending it out of sight. The balding man's face fell when he heard the clear sound a gunshot. "Copy that."  
  
Spike had watched him sit there for the past half an hour staring at the blank screen. "What happened?" The older man jumped, acknowledging his friend's presence for the first time.  
  
"Something's wrong and she's not telling."  
  
"Do we need to go down there?"  
  
"No. She'll be back later tonight and when that woman gets here I expect one hell of an explanation." Jet rose, striding towards his bonsai trees with worried anger.  
  
"And I'll be here to welcome her." He took another drag of his favorite carcinogen, exhaling slowly.  
  
A/N: Reviews mean Updates ;) 


	2. Changes

A/N: Chapter 2! I'd like to thank Minami-chan, anic, Enigma, and bec126 for your reviews, I really appreciate your guys' support.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its affiliates, and...sadly... never will. If you need me I'll be in the corner, wallowing in self-pity.  
  
Heavy Metal Queen  
  
Chapter 2. Changes  
  
It was well past midnight before Spike picked up the sound of an approaching ship. Recognizing the engine signature immediately, the injured cowboy slowly rose from his perch in the main Bebop living space, making his way to the hanger.  
  
By the time he finished lighting a fresh cigarette, Faye was tossing bag after bag of 'supplies' to the ground. Just how the hell did she fit all of that crap in there and still manage to pilot it? He halfway expected her to produce a rabbit or large bouquet of squirting flowers.  
  
"Are you going to stand there like a moron or help me get this stuff inside?" Her tone contained the usual contempt but the underlying waver made him bite back a sarcastic retort.  
  
Spike walked casually to the mounting pile of what used to be a bounty, gathering as many as his injured body could handle at one time. "Jeez Faye, what is this shit? Do you have any wulongs left?"  
  
She climbed down the craft, ignoring him and cradling a small wad of god- knows-what in her sweater. He raised a brow at the bloody thing but remained silent, knowing no amount of inquiry would persuade her to reveal anything she wasn't in the mood to.  
  
Faye lifted the last few purchases onto her shoulder, leading Spike back towards the kitchen/living room. With everything unloaded and set in various places around the room, she turned, still holding the object of curiosity. "Is Jet still up?"  
  
"You bet I'm up." He leaned against the doorway and crossed him arms. "Now would you mind telling me what the hell happened down there?"  
  
Faye looked at him fully, shocking him with her expression; she was tried and beaten, emotionally, physically, and mentally. She needed a bubble bath and a nice long visit from her good friend Jack D. A glance at the cargo in her arms shattered any hopes for those luxuries tonight.  
  
"I need some warm water, a towel, and one of your old shirts," she informed an extremely worried Jet. He nodded, hastily departing to gather the requested supplies.  
  
The careworn female fell into an armchair, closing her eyes and trying to pretend her crewmate wasn't starring at her right now. She couldn't handle another argument. Luckily, Jet was returned moments later, setting the items on their pseudo-kitchen table.  
  
Faye thanked him softly, dipping a corner of the terry cloth towel into the water. She used her free hand to peel away a few gory layers of the bundle that was now resting in her lap. The newly moisturized compounds softened, allowing removal without damage. Jet and Spike hovered over her, as if the answer to the universe's greatest mystery lay within the bloody folds.  
  
"Almost there," she affirmed, more to herself than her comrades. There was a tangible moment of silence when they looked at her find, eyes wide in mixed shock and horror the men were left gaping.  
  
Sitting in the mass of rags and excrement was a dirty, yet very alive, baby boy.  
  
Spike found his voice first, "Where the HELL did you get THAT?!"  
  
Faye just watched the child gurgle and twist within her grasp, still in disbelief at his existence. Jet placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, "Where'd you get the kid Faye?"  
  
She ran a finger along one of the infant's chubby hands, smiling slightly as he grasped it. "I shot him," she referred to her bounty with a tone of indifference, more like a weather bulletin or today's menu.  
  
The older man sighed, "I know you did Faye, I was on the com. when you killed him."  
  
"I didn't kill him then."  
  
Then? "Faye...what happened?"  
  
A mirthless grin tugged at her lips, "Let's just say he needed more than a physical to prove his masculinity." Jet reeled back in shock. "But, why?"  
  
"Just threw him away," she started in wonder, "like he was a candy wrapper or a wad of gum." Cynical laughter wrenched through her body. "So damned proud of himself too. I'll never forget the look on that bastard's face when he slammed the lid shut.  
  
"I dragged that asshole all the way down to the ISSP and kicked him through the door. He regained consciousness while I was talking to Bob. He looked up at me, grinning when he saw I had saved the kid. Fucker didn't seem to care he'd been neutered.  
  
'And here I thought you were a tough bitch. Aren't there rules about going through other people's garbage?'  
  
"I shot him in the head, collected my bounty and left.  
  
"I took the kid over to a local hospital and had him checked out. The nurses acted like he was a disease they were afraid of catching...and the local orphanage was worse. They laughed in my face, literally.  
  
"An old snooty man ran the place, probably thought I was a street walker. An annoying woman was with him, sneering at us.  
  
'You think we have room for every piece of filth that crawls in from the gutter? You should have left the little runt under the rock where you found it.'  
  
I sent him and the giggling bitch to see the nurse I decked at Mars General." Faye released a frustrated sigh, feeling somewhat better for getting it out in the open. More needed to be said.  
  
"I realize this is not my ship and I am not the only one living on it. I want to keep him by any means necessary. If I have to leave the Bebop because of it then fine, I can be gone in less than an hour and you won't have to worry about me crawling back."  
  
Spike placed an arm around her in a rare show of caring, sharing a solemn look with his partner. "Shit Faye, you know we don't mind if you keep the brat." She graced him with a genuine smile; something she'd never donned before.  
  
It suited her.  
  
He returned the gesture, wiping the child's face gently with his slender fingers. "Why don't you go get cleaned up while I give the kid a bath."  
  
She nodded, too shocked to refuse his kindness and handed the baby over. "I bought clothes, formula, diapers, the works. They're all in here," she tapped a pile of black duffels, "the blue bags are for us."  
  
Jet looked on in childlike awe, "I thought you hated kids, let alone knew how to take care of one."  
  
"Why Jet, are you volunteering?" He smirked when his friend waved his arms in venomous denial. He stroked the infant's skin with the wet towel, Droplets of water slid down his charge's pudgy cheeks, eliciting a small giggle from it. Cute little squirt... too bad he'd never admit it out-loud.  
  
A/N: Okay, who saw that coming? No one, that's who! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! ::Clears Throat:: Anyway... I've seen baby fics before but they have centered on Spike and Faye conceiving one whether by intentional (thought usually not) or unintentional means. Idea hit me the other day and well.. here we are!! Let me know what you think about it and remember to review!  
  
Ja,  
  
MOV 


End file.
